


[Podfic] Indiscretion

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Axii Shenanigans, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt uses Axii to try and get Jaskier out of a dangerous situation. It backfires rather spectacularly when he remembers that there are several different meanings to the verb "come".Jaskier would just like to know why he's coming apart randomly at the most inopportune of times.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	[Podfic] Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indiscretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354710) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Original author's notes:
>
>> I would like to assure the reader that Jaskier is extremely 100% into everything that happens. He's having the time of his life. Free orgasms. Sometimes they're a bit badly timed, but he's never going to turn those down.
>> 
>> However, the use of any kind of spell like Axii should probably come with some warnings, which I will put at the end in the end notes.

**Title:** Indiscretion  
**Author:** orphan_account  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 01:00:38, mp3  
**Warnings:** mildly dubious consent due to poorly-worded Axii

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9imnfqx9j3vbd2m/Indiscretion.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Original author's notes, continued:
>
>> The spell makes Jaskier orgasm every time someone says a certain set of words.  
> Geralt discusses how this is a clear consent breach on his behalf, but Jaskier waves it away, making it clear it has had absolutely no negative effect on him.  
> The fic ends with them establishing healthy boundaries and a safe word.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) Log in to view. 




End file.
